A Glitch in The Game
by JokingWyvren
Summary: To die in one world before your time...Becomes the chance at life in another world, but when Deities interfere, no one knows the out come. Will be rated M for safety, Game of thrones can get rather graphic


**Hello all, I know I should be working on Indominus, but after two chapters I am having a hard time figuring out where to go with it so I will be leaving it where it is until I can think of where it will be going. Now welcome to the first chapter of A GLITCH IN THE GAME. And so it begins...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own A Game of Thrones, the show belongs to HBO and books belong to George R.R. Martin. If I did, the Stark's wouldn't have been killed off and Jophrey would have been killed in the first season.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLine BreakxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had happened so fast, he had pushed a kid out of the way of a oncoming car. Everything had gone black, and when he woke up, all he could see was a never ending white expanse. Then as if he was shocked, he went rigid, and his entire life played in front of his eyes. Scenes from his childhood he thought he forgot, him always being the one to defend his few friends, and oddly enough memories of him watching a tv series. Then what happened just before he woke up in this place.

 **You should not be here...** whispered the most ominous voice ever for all around him **Yet, no way back. You shall be my champion and change the future of another world...** Looking around the young man searched for the for where the voice came from.

"Who are you? And where am I? What the hell do you mean champion?" asked the young man angrily, he didn't want to be some plaything to some higher power.

 **We are curious...** There was a burst of wind, moving him form what he felt was a laying position to standing, even though his sense of direction was thrown off by all the white. **As to how much a world who's future has already been decided...** another gust, spinning him until he saw 3 distortions in front of him. **Can change with the intervention of one who gains nothing from joining either side...** "A neutral party.." he whispered, looking at each distortion, noticing each one had a different object in it. **Yes, and added with one of 3 gifts...** The objects he saw in each distortion were now visible.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLine BreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the first one, a set of two old fashion key shaped blades, one white with blue accents on it. Where the teeth of key would be, was what looked like it could be a cross between a snowflake and a flower. The handle was protected by 2 angel wing like guards. The other was a pitch black blade, the center hollowed out with a chain inlaid into the blade, a crown shape replacing the teeth, and bat wing guards around the handle. Orbiting both keys like the electrons of an atom, where orbs of each element a long with what looked like a jewel like pendent.

In the second, was a suit of armor, two odd looking weapons and an egg. Pitch black, with purple accents, the shoulders looked like claws were reaching over, the waist looked like there was two horns wrapped around and held together at a skull in the center. Each gauntlet ended in clawed hands, and along the forarms were a small row of spikes, in place of a helmet was a tattered looking hood that looked like it would darken the upper half of his face and leave the bottom have seen. The weapons looked like clawed gauntlets that kept to the armors colour scheme, with blades that went down the side, and looked like the would go past his elbow as well. The egg was large, at least half way up his shin, making it at least a foot tall, being as wide as he was at the shoulder.

The last held the silhouette of a man surrounded by 6 silhouettes of creatures. The first looking like a spider with only four legs and thick wing-like protrusions on its back , the one next to that like a t-rex with spikes across its shoulders,after that was one that looked humanoid with blades instead of arms, next was... well the only thing he could compare it to was a pleseosaur with a shell on its back, next to that one was one that looked like a wyvren with huge ears on top of its head and finally one that looked like a slightly rounded triangle with spikes that protude back and two floating clawed hands.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLine BreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Now choose... For your choice affects your starting point...**

He just stood there, still confused. "You said I was going to another world. So are you saying multiple dimensions exist?" he asked, looking to each distortion.

 **Yes...Man exist...You know of some, for they are placed in yours by way of books, games shows... Each gift is something from three dimensions you are familiar with...**

This got the young man thinking, it was obvious what the first and last one were. The first were Keyblades, the orbs were obviously magic for each element and then pendant was a summon jewel, and the last was obviously a team of pokemon. It was the middle one that stumped him, so as he continued to stare at the middle distortion/gift, he thought hard until it hit him. "Monster Hunter armor and weapons... but whats the egg for?"

 **A companion...one who would be loyal to you...As how each comes with a weapon and companion...Or companions who can lay waste when strong enough incase of the last gift...**

"So its a dragon egg? Which one?" he asked, truly torn as to what he would choose, he use to have dreams of being able to have any of these things in his hands

 **One that will help...**

"That's not vague or anything." he said, before walking to the distortion of his choice.

 **And voila, the first chapter of A Glitch In the Game. Now, to explain each of the choises that will be up for poll.**

 **-First, I will be using Oblivion and Oathkeeper for the keyblades, and the magic will have be trained up, and will only be giving the main elemental spells plus a few supplementary ones : Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure and Reflect so no Gravity, Zero Gravity or Stop. The summon jewel will give him access to ONE summon, which will then have a poll up if this choice is chosen.**

 **-Second, The Monster Hunter armor will not necessarily be the armor or weapon/s described (Gore Magala armor with Deathstench Helmet) That will be up on the poll, as well as the breed of the dragon/wyvren that will hatch from the egg.**

 **-And Finally, The team of pokemon. This is actually a playthrough team I used: Ariadose, Tyrantrum, Gallade, Lapras, Noivern and Haunter. They will start in their beginner forms, and I won't restrict them to only four moves. Some moves they learn/ know may work better for them as they evolve though. And in the needing a stone to evolve Kirlia to Gallade, I will be tweaking it to that it just needs to be male.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEditxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **The choice has been made...and The cross over is Game of Thrones/ Monster Hunter! Now, The species of dragon will depend on the Armor. The choices are Gore Magala, Monoblos, or Narugacuga. The weapons will be the Sword and Shield of the monster and the Roaring Wyvern Lance. I will leave the poll open for a week, so read, review and vote on the poll**


End file.
